nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Clues
Blue's Clues is an American preschool television show premiered on Nick Jr, September 8, 1996 for preschoolers ages 2-5, although production of new episodes stopped by 2006. Versions of the show have been produced in other countries, most notably in the United Kingdom. It was created by a "green team" of producers, Todd Kessler, Angela C. Santomero, and Traci Paige Johnson, who used concepts learned from child development and early-childhood education research to create a television show that would capture preschool attention and help them learn. They used the narrative format in their presentation of material, as opposed to the more traditional magazine format, and structured every episode the same way. The result, Blue's Clues, has been called "one of the most successful, critically-acclaimed, and ground-breaking preschool television shows of all time".Author Malcolm Gladwell called the show "perhaps the 'stickiest'—meaning the most irresistible and involving—television show ever". Its innovative use of research, technology, and interactive content has influenced its genre since its debut, including the "gold standard of preschool TV programs" that inspired it, Sesame Street. It became the highest-rated show for preschoolers on commercial television, and received nine Emmy awards. Its efficacy in teaching preschoolers using the medium of television has been documented in research studies. Blue's Clues, shown in over sixty countries, was first hosted by Steve Burns, and later by Donovan Patton (whose character is named Joe). A spin-off called Blue's Room premiered in 2004. ''Characters'' Episode list *Aired in Canada Season 1 (1996-1997) # Blue Prints (Pilot) 7/5/1996 # Snack Time # What Time Is It for Blue? 9/16/1996 # Mailbox's Birthday 9/23/1996 # Blue's Story Time 9/30/1996 # What Does Blue Need? 10/7/1996 # Blue's Favorite Song 10/14/1996 # Adventures in Art 10/21/1996 # Blue Goes to the Beach 10/28/1996 # Pretend Time 11/4/1996 # A Snowy Day 11/11/1996 # The Trying Game 11/18/1996 # Blue Wants to Play a Game 11/25/1996 # The Grow Show 12/2/1996 # Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! 12/9/1996 # What Does Blue Want to Make? 12/15/1996 # What Story Does Blue Want to Play? 12/22/1996 # Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme 12/29/1996 # What Is Blue Afraid Of? 1/5/1997 # Magenta Comes Over 1/12/1997 # Blue's News! 1/19/1997 Season 2 (1997-1998) # Steve Gets the Sniffles 9/7/1997 # What Does Blue Want to Build? 9/14/1997 # Blue's Senses! 9/21/1997 # What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? 9/28/1997 # Math 10/5/1997 # Blue's ABCs 10/12/1997 # What Does Blue Wanna Make our Recycale THings 10/19/1997 # What Was Blue's Dream About 10/26/1997 # Blue's Birthday 11/2/1997 # What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? 11/9/1997 # What Does Blue Wanna Do on a Rainy Day? 11/16/1997 # Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! 11/23/1997 # The Lost Episode! 11/30/1997 # Blue's Sad Day 12/7/1997 # What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? 12/14/1997 # What Did Blue See? 12/21/1997 # Nurture! 12/28/1997 # Blue Is Frustrated 1/4/1998 # What Is Blue Trying to Do? 1/11/1998 # Mechanics! 1/18/1998 # Hide and Seek 7/17/1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt 3/8/1999 # Art Appreciation 4/26/1999 # Weight and Balance 5/10/1999 # What's That Sound? 6/7/1999 # Animal Behavior! 6/21/1999 # Blue's Big Pajama Party 10/10/1999 # Draw Along With Blue 10/18/1999 # Thankful 11/15/1999 # Blue's Big Holiday 11/29/1999 # Pool Party 4/3/2000 # Anatomy 4/10/2000 # Signs 4/25/2000 # Nature 7/3/2000 # Geography 7/10/2000 # Occupations 7/17/2000 # Blue's Big Musical Movie 9/23/2000 # Blue's Big Mystery 9/25/2000 # Periwinkle Misses His Friend 10/2/2000 # What's So Funny? 10/9/2000 # Inventions 10/23/2000 # Blue's Play 10/30/2000 # Blue's Big Costume Party 10/31/2000 # Prehistoric Blue 11/6/2000 # Opposites 11/13/2000 # Words 12/5/2000 # Magenta Gets Glasses 2/19/2001 # Blue's Collection 2/26/2001 # Cafe Blue 3/5/2001 # Shy 3/12/2001 # Environments 3/19/2001 # Stormy Weather 3/26/2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) # Image Nation 4/1/2001 # The AnyThing Box 4/16/2001 # Adventure! 4/19/2001 # Superfriends! 4/23/2001 # What's New, Blue? (1) 10/8/2001 # Blue's New Place (2) 10/15/2001 # Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day! (3) 10/22/2001 # The Baby's Here! (4) 10/29/2001 # Making Changes (5) 11/5/2001 # Bugs! 11/12/2001 # ¡Un Día Con Plum! 11/19/2001 # What's Inside? 11/26/2001 # Blocks 12/3/2001 # Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza 2/15/2002 # Puppets 2/25/2002 # Rhyme Time 3/4/2002 # Let's Plant! 3/29/2002 # Blue's Book Nook 4/8/2002 # Let's Boogie! 4/152002 # Blue's School 4/16/2002 # Something To Do Blue 4/22/2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) # Joe's First Day (1) 4/29/2002 # Joe Gets a Clue (2) 4/29/2002 # Steve Goes To College (3) 4/29/2002 # Can You Help? 4/30/2002 # Colors Everywhere! 5/6/2002 # The Snack Chart 5/13/2002 # The Big Book About Us 5/20/2002 # Playing Store 5/27/2002 # Patience 6/3/2002 # Blue's Clues 100 6/10/2002 # Joe's Birthday Party 8/5/2002 # I'm So Happy! 9/2/2002 # The Boat Float 9/9/2002 # Bedtime Business 9/16/2002 # Shape Searchers 9/23/2002 # Blue Goes to The Doctor 9/30/2002 # Contraptions! 10/7/2002 # A Brand New Game 10/21/2002 # A Surprise Guest 1/6/2003 # The Dress-Up Day 1/13/2003 # Blue's Big Band 2/17/2003 # Up, Down, All Around! 3/3/2003 # The Story Wall 4/28/2003 # The Alphabet Train 5/5/2003 # Numbers Everywhere! 5/12/2003 # Blue's Predictions 5/19/2003 # Our Neighborhood Festival 6/23/2003 # Blue Takes You to School 8/11/2003 # Meet Polka Dots! 9/15/2003 # The Scavenger Hunt 9/16/2003 # Let's Write! 9/17/2003 # Magenta's Messages 9/18/2003 # Body Language 9/19/2003 # Blue's Big Car Trip 9/22/2003 # Look Carefully... 9/23/2003 # I Did That! 9/24/2003 # Animals in Our House? 9/25/2003 # Morning Music 9/29/2003 # Blue's First Holiday 12/12/2003 # Monsters 12/15/2003 # Blue 1/1/2004 # Classic Clues 1/27/2004 Season 6 (2004) # The Legend of the Blue Puppy 2/8/2004 # Love Day 2/16/2004 # Blue's Wishes 2/16/2004 # Joe's Clues 2/23/2004 # Bluestock 3/15/2004 # Playdates 3/22/2004 # Soccer Practice 4/5/2004 # The Fairy Tale Ball 4/26/2004 # Skidoo Adventure 5/10/2004 10th anniversary (2006) To celebrate the 10th anniversary (2006) of Blue's Clues, a "Meet Blue's Baby Brother" primetime special premiered on August 6, 2006, where her brother was revealed to be a multi-colored puppy named Sprinkles. Nickelodeon also created a 12-minute documentary going behind the scenes of Blue's Clues. #Meet Blue's Baby Brother 8/6/2006 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years of Blue 8/6/2006 Trivia *A pink snail appears in each episode three times as an extra challenge for older kids. *The "12" on the face of the clock Tickety changes each episode depending on the particular plot at that time. Parody * In the Fairly Odd Parents movie Channel Chasers Timmy is running through various television shows. One happens to be called "Clint's Hints", possibly Channel 212 a reference to Blue's Clues. The host is probably a reference of Steve. Note Timmy was a pig, Older Timmy was a duck, and Cosmo and Wanda were a fork and spoon. Category:Shows with Wikis Category:Children's television series